Fragments of the Past
by KailaRosa
Summary: Prelude to Ambassador, my first story. This actually explains why Rosalyne was forced to move to Theramore. And also shows who's her first love, Cedrich, a human shadow priest. The story is currently completed, but I'm reworking chapters. 3/7 up
1. Prologue

**Title** : Fragments of the Past

**Author **: KailaRosa

**Pairing** :OFC / OMC (Rosalyne/Cedrich)

**Story Rated **: R

**Chapter **: T

**Why-on-Earth **: If you read the story "The Ambassador" before this one, you probably wondered why a Draenei Priestess was in Theramore... Well, here's the reason why! In Fragment of the Past, you will have recap memories of how Rosalyne turned to be as such, he relationship with a human Priest that I affectionately call Bishop Cedrich Shadowweaver. You will see the friendship between Aleeria Stormseer (LinnScarlett's property) and Priestess Rosalyne. There isn't much details, but memories of a very hurt Priestess living in Theramore...

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any material from Blizzard Entertainment, except my High Priestess Rosalyne, and angry Bishop Cedrich Shadowweaver. Everything is the property of Blizzard. Most of the characters in the story are from the lore, except Rosalyne, Cedrich and Aleeria. Please, do not use any character, unless you have explicit approval. Both me and LinnScarlett are very protective of our babies. Thank you!

**A/N **: FotP prologue is an introduction to Rosalyne, her past, the events before Ambassador... so you can understand her more :)

Priestess Rosalyne looked outside her window, contemplating the rainy sky of Theramore City. It had been only three weeks she had left New Stormwind, leaving behind her friends and deep wounds. Sad and happy memories still filled her mind. The Draenei sighed, looking down at her shaking opened hands, before grasping her white and purple dress with them. Her eyes drifted to the walking Theramore guards, as they patrolled, at the traders walking around, selling their goods or trading for money.

She closed her eyes, remembering the feelings, the touches, the kisses... A tear gathered at the corner of her left eye, a sob escaping her lips.

_It all started that day, after Aleeria dragged me to Lion's Pride Inn... _

She mused, images in her mind torturing her some more, filling the void of her heart temporarily.

A part of herself left in Northrend with him...

_No... _

_It all started with my loneliness... _

_I blame Aleeria for all this, but inside, I know it had been my own choice, my own uncontrolled passion that took over. He had been possessing my heart, every heartbeats, even if I hadn't acknowledge it back then..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Title** : Fragments of the Past

**Author **: KailaRosa

**Pairing** :OFC / OMC (Rosalyne/Cedrich)

**Story Rated **: R

**Chapter **: R

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any material from Blizzard Entertainment, except my High Priestess Rosalyne, and angry Bishop Cedrich Shadowweaver. Everything is the property of Blizzard. Most of the characters in the story are from the lore, except Rosalyne, Cedrich and Aleeria. Please, do not use any character, unless you have explicit approval. Both me and LinnScarlett are very protective of our babies. Thank you!

**A/N **: Rosalyne remembers that day, where everything started... After spending the night at the Lion Pride's Inn in Goldshire with Aleeria, she's almost late for the prayers the morning after. A very angry Draenei Paladin over some bickering about the Stormwind King is hard to deal with! And an upset shadow Priest as well...

Lion Pride's Inn in Goldshire was usually a very calm, friendly place and one of the most respected Ale houses in Azeroth. In the evening, some travelers coming out of New Stormwind City would stop by to share drinks with friends, deal with customers or simply sleep until the next day to their next destination.

The usual calm the small inn possessed was now disturbed by drunken screams and fights, caused by a blue-skinned Draenei woman, who's anger was obviously rising with any minute... The Innkeeper Farley watched with interest as a dark-skinned Draenei interrupted the starting fight, pulling at what seemed to be her friend's arm away from the two angry drunk men sitting at the bar.

The Draenei Paladin's hooves hit angrily on the wood floor as she was pulled by the arms by her friend. One beer, too many, that's exactly what happened to her. Aleeria grumbled, looking for her mace on her belt, where it usually hangs, but found nothing.

"Rooooose! Let meh go!" Aleeria screamed, her hooves trying to grip in between the cracks of the floor. "I nee' ta kill da' pig!"

However, Rosalyne didn't stop. Pulling the other Draenei up the stairway, her muscles stirred in pain, and she groaned at the feeling. The Paladin's shield and mace were on her back, and the extra weight wasn't helping her in the task.

"Alee, stop this non sense!" The Priestess opposed herself to any dangerous behavior the drunken woman could have in the bar. "I don't wish to see you fight for no reason."

"_No reason_!" Aleeria interjected, struggling in her friend's grasp. "No! Noooo let meh go... now! That pig insulted da King!"

When they finally reached the top of the stairs, Rosalyne turned right to their bedroom's door, away from unwanted ears. She stopped and leaned down to the other Draenei's ear, her mouth barely one inch of it. "Don't you think they will find this... strange?" She murmured, her voice low enough for others not to hear.

Being as drunk as she was, Aleeria's her brain couldn't process the question immediately. Although she didn't answer, the Draenei Paladin stopped her struggling, allowing the Priestess to open the door and bring them both inside, the door closing behind them.

"Strange? I dun get it." The drunk Draenei finally replied as Rosalyne sat her down on the left bed.

"Yes, strange." Repeated the priestess, before continuing, her hands on her hips, as she glared at her friend. "A Draenei _woman_ who's all mad that some random peasant insults the _human_ King... Don't you think this is a little... overdone?"

Reaching with her hands for Rosalyne, Aleeria's face contorted in drunken rage, her anger only getting worse. "Gib meh mah mace, now! Ima kill this foo' now, mak' him eat his bawls!"

The Priestess yelped, quickly moving aside as the Paladin threw herself at her in some kind of attempt to grab the mace. Why Aleeria even attempted to do so was a mystery. Or more a desperate act of a drunken woman. The mace wasn't in her range, it was still resting on Rosalyne's back. Instead of getting what she wanted, Aleeria fell face first on the floor, her nose against the wood, one of her leg still on the bed while the other was hanging out. Putting a hand in front of her mouth, the brown-skin Draenei smacked her lips together, barely holding back her laughter.

But Aleeria heard it. "Dun laugh." she muttered, her fingers grabbing the floor as she tried to stand up at the same time then reaching for Rosalyne again. A growl of frustration left her mouth again. "Mace!"

Much to Rosalyne's surprise, her friend succeeded to move halfway up, pushing herself forward. She took a step aside out of range of the other woman's hands.

An exasperated sigh left Rosalyne's left, "Please, go to sleep, Aleeria. By the Light, I have to be in four hours at the Church, don't make this more painful..." After a moment, she sighed, then walk to the corner of the room to put the shield and mace on the ground, away from the drunk woman. "Now, be a nice lady. You're a _paladin_. What do you think Highlord Fordring would say if he sees you act so mindlessly?

At the lack of answer, Rosalyne turned around and headed back to the faintly moaning paladin. She reached down for her friend, and with great efforts lifted her up. Grimacing, her muscles whining at the physical actions they weren't used to, Rosalyne used all her strength to lift her friend, "You're not making this easy, are you?"

Quickly, she pulled on the paladin's shoulders, shifting so Aleeria was on her back. The loud snore coming out of her mouth only confirmed Rosalyne's suspicions. Aleeria had passed out. Frowning, the priestess kept on pulling on her friend, making sure she laid in the middle of the bed. Knowing the paladin, she would find herself sprawling on the floor in the middle of the night after rolling over.

Her comment about Tirion should have stirred some anger in Aleeria to begin with. The "relationship" between both paladins was... hazardous. He would act like her father, and she would act like a spoil child. Angry, defiant. Aleeria wasn't an easy person to deal with. Especially less when drunk!

Rosalyne smiled at the loud snore, then mumbling coming from her friend before turning around to her bed. "Good. Now I can sleep."

Sitting down on the bed, she gave one last glance at the Paladin, then laid down under the covers. Four hours before she had to wake up... She _had _to asleep.

The sun was incredibly hot. More then she was used to handle. To make it even worse, barely any wind was blowing. Gritting her teeth, Rosalyne did her best to focus on keeping the pace, walk as fast as she could. She was going to be late! _Damn you Alee... Damn you!_

"You're almost late." chuckled a voice behind her.

A frown formed one the priestess' face. She didn't not even bother turning around to look at whoever it was, she _knew_. The familiar sound of the paladin's horse behind her was aggravating. She didn't need that right now! Her walk on the sandy road was painful enough that Rosalyne didn't want to deal with Aleeria.

A soft sigh escaped Rosalyne's mouth. Imagining the angry Bishop was already painful... Not like it was hard to even see him get mad. Something insignificant could infuriate him for days on end. "Please, Alee. I'm going to be late... And Cedrich will be furious if I-."

It was like she lost her voice at the moment she felt a hand on her arm. In a swift move that surprised her, the paladin grabbed her arm and not so gently put her on the back of her saddle. In panic, Rosalyne quickly put her arms around her friend's waist, frowning at the rudeness of the act. _She could have at least said something!_ Rosalyne slapped the paladin's arm gently, before cursing silently at her stupidity. The damn armor was painfully hard on her soft hand.

"He's such a cutie when he's mad, don't you think?" grinned the other Draenei, although Rosalyne could tell she was ironic.

The paladin's hoof hit on Trueheart's side, commanding the horse to move faster. They could see the gates of Stormwind in front of them and the two guards standing on each side.

"He's unbelievably annoying, Alee." groaned Rosalyne, laying her head on the paladin's back. Closing her eyes, she let herself enjoy the light breeze and sun rays on her face.

Aleeria slowed down as she reached the gates to give a nod to the guard. She ordered Trueheart to go faster, earning from the guards a heavy complain. Rosalyne sighed at her attitude; that it would get her in trouble... one day.

Never stopping Trueheart's rhythm, Aleeria looked behind her for a second, a frown on her face. "Tell me about it. He's quite annoying, the old man." She agreed. "If I don't pray at least once a day at the Cathedral he follows me around. It's like he's going to drag me back to Church!"

Cedrich was the Bishop of the Church of Light, the known successor of Archbishop Benedictus, if he was to pass away prematurely. More then often, he would lead prayer sessions. The only issue was: his temper. He had a very bad attitude, especially when the priests and paladins weren't on schedule with their prayers. Not that he was a bad person. He was simply cold, compared to Benedictus, who was such a good nature person.

His faith wasn't to be questioned though. Cedrich believed in the Light. He could control the Shadow as well with unexpected dexterity coming from a Priest. Not many were destined to have this knowledge and ability, but that was why Benedictus choose him as his Bishop and successor in the first place.

The two women moved fast in Stormwind, Aleeria not slowing even on turns, the horse barely stopping so it wouldn't hit anyone walking through the tunnels on a sharp turn. Rosalyne knew the paladin was also in a hurry. Probably to have a certain meeting with a red-haired...

"In a hurry Alee?" She tentatively yelled over her shoulder, a smile on her face.

"Oh, if only you knew... You would be as well!" Laughed the Draenei, a knowing smile on her face as she looked behind at her friend. Her mind was already imagining all the things she could do with a certain Grand Crusader.

"Watch out!" Yelled the priestess, a gasp escaping her lips.

Aleeria blinked, her head jerking up to look ahead. She pulled on Trueheart's reins to slow the next detour. Obviously, her course had been way too fast, and the horse's gallop would have cause them to fall if she hadn't done a thing. Frowning, she blamed the male paladin for putting such thoughts in her head. "Damn you Maxwell." She cursed under her breathe silently.

"Did you say something?" Wondered the lady on her saddle. "I swear I heard the name of _youknowwho._"

Aleeria chuckled but didn't answer, keeping her eyes on the road. She could finally see the Cathedral's stairs already. She led Trueheart so he galloped to the top of them. With a small tug on the reins, the paladin ordered her horse to stop.

Looking behind her, she removed Rosa's arms from around her waist. She smiled wickedly at the Priestess. "Go! Don't make him wait more."

Rosalyne mock-glared at her friend's remark, however, she jumped down the saddle. "Thanks for the ride. Enjoy your afternoon." The priestess commented, a knowing smile now forming on her lips, that Aleeria reflected back. Turning around, she entered the main door.

"Time to go back home and get ready." She muttered to herself. Giving a pat to Trueheart, she pulled the reins to turn the horse around with one hand. In a matter of seconds, she was down the stairs, making her way to Maxwell's house, above the Argent Dawn's Head Quarters. Maxwell should be there soon after her. Hopefully.

Rosalyne walked inside the giant door, her dress barely touching the floor as she hurried up with each step. She was right on time, and knowing the Bishop, it wasn't enough. Her eyes fell on two men talking to each other as soon she walked in the room.

On the right stood a quite handsome man. He had an eye patch on his right eye, the other one green. He was clearly in his forties but time had been generous to him. His hair were still red like fire. Above his smiling lips was a mustache, well trimmed, showing that the man was taking care of himself. He knew he was good looking, and Rosalyne had a feeling Aleeria had a lot to do with his pretty awesome facial hair. Maxwell Tyrosus and Aleeria Stormseer were a couple, it wasn't a particularly well kept secret.

On the left, a man dressed up in a black and white robes , made of quite expensive materials, probably runecloth. He was also in his forties, but unlike Maxwell, he had a slightly less angular face then him, some grey hair in his brown-hued mane that the paladin didn't have. His deep blue eyes were glaring at the man in front of him, and from the shape of his mouth, he wasn't too happy. It was in a thin line, as if he was annoyed by something. His arms were crossed on his chest. The Bishop Cedrich Shadowweaver was quite annoyed right now. Although, Rosalyne could see a smile reach his lips as Maxwell burst out in laughter, giving the priest a hard pat on his arm. The Priestess moved up from the door, walking in their direction. The red-head was the first to look at her.

"Good morning Rose!" He greeted her, smiling.

"Good morning Lord Tyrosus." She replied with a small bow, smiling back at him. Turning to the other man, she nodded, her look serious. "Bishop."

Her simple greetings to him made him glare at her. Not surprising. He was always mad.

"One day you won't be the last." he commented, his voice almost like a growl.

Swallowing her pride, Rosalyne decided not to reply, knowing how the Bishop could be. Maxwell led the way to the right room, where the Prayers were about to start. He never liked to assist to these sessions. After all, Aleeria was waiting for him right now, and heaven knew how eager the woman was to see him. They haven't seen each other in how long, he missed his sex-crazed Draenei Paladin. Turning to the Bishop, he leaned close enough so only he could hear what he was saying.

"I don't plan on staying all the prayers, Ced." Maxwell confessed, not even affected by the glare the other man was giving him.

"Your woman can wait," The other replied, frowning in disgust. "She's annoying."

Maxwell grinned, giving him a friendly push of his right hand. "You sir _need_ a woman. You're getting old."

Noticing that Rosalyne was now close enough to hear their conversation, Cedrich decided to keep his mouth shut. She walked past them, her scent filling his nostril, suddenly hitting him. Following her movements with his eyes, he watched her finally stand by the other priests and priestesses in the room in front. She looked tired. Her eyes were opened but he could see she barely had any sleep last night. A thought crossed his mind. Whoever said that women needed their beauty sleep, didn't seem to apply for her. No matter what situation, the Draenei looked... marvelous.

Shifting on the wall uncomfortably, a frown formed on his face. Since when did he allow himself to have thoughts of her like that? Draeneis were beautiful in nature, and the Priestess was no exception, but it was _not_ a reason to think of her as such.

With a sigh of frustration, Cedrich turned his attention to the Archbishop's talk. Only one thought lingered in his mind... The thought of himself needing a woman. Maybe Maxwell was right, after all.

Unbeknownst to the Bishop, Grand Crusader Maxwell had been looking at him. He knew something was going on in his old friend's head. Cedrich wasn't as unaffected by the Draenei priestess as he was letting everybody think. He could see that the Bishop was taking pleasure in provoking Rosalyne each time he had the opportunity. He could almost see the disappointment when the girl wouldn't answer back. Their verbal fight were always short, most of the time stopped by the Archbishop Benedictus. Maxwell had a feeling one day, the sexual tension would be so high that either wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other. After all, he had the same issue with Aleeria when she was trying hard to make him mad. Apparently, to her eyes, he was sexy when angry. Women...

The Archbishop started to pronounce his prayers. Both men turned their attention to the man, their minds though somewhere else. Rosalyne kept her look on the altar, her mind drifting to how right now her bed would be comfortable... She had to force herself to not frown at the thoughts of last night.

_Damn you Aleeria! I wish I wasn't so tired right now. _Thought the Draenei. _Only one hour and it's over._


	3. Chapter 2

**Title** : Fragments of the Past

**Author **: KailaRosa

**Pairing** :OFC / OMC (Rosalyne/Cedrich)

**Story Rated **: R

**Chapter **: R

**Disclaimer : **I do not own any material from Blizzard Entertainment, except my High Priestess Rosalyne, and angry Bishop Cedrich Shadowweaver. Everything is the property of Blizzard. Most of the characters in the story are from the lore, except Rosalyne, Cedrich and Aleeria. Please, do not use any character, unless you have explicit approval. Both me and LinnScarlett are very protective of our babies. Thank you!

**A/N** : Oh memories... Sweet, but painful memories! If you read The Ambassador, you probably recognize how Rosalyne always gets herself in "trouble" with temperamental men... This Bishop, ain't no exception!

Wiping the tear off the corner of her eye with the back of her hand, Rosalyne allowed herself a smile. A warm, fuzzy feeling spread in her, at the memories of the Bishop and hers first real altercation.

_And I thought all these years he had a heart of stone..._

The Draenei chuckled to herself out loud, looking behind her at the still closed door.

_Not made of stone so much... Just darkened with time. He was getting old and grouchy..._

The Priestess had looked younger then him, but she hadn't care at the time, and still wasn't right now. She was old. A Draenei... If Cedrich had thought of himself as old, he would have been surprise at what she had seen in life!

_If only I could return back in time, even more before that moment... _

_If I had known he had these feelings for me, things would have had been a lot different..._

As the Priestess suspected, the prayers were over quickly. She stayed behind a little, her mind preoccupied with last night. She wasn't very happy with herself or her friend. They got themselves in trouble many times. It was a known issue. Aleeria could be a trouble maker when she drank too much. Yesterday's night hadn't been any different. Rosalyne watched the last person leave the room before turning around to the altar. After kneeling down, she brought up her hands together and closed her eyes, asking the Light for repentance. She focused it, freeing her mind and thoughts, forgetting her complete surroundings.

Cedrich had turned around when he didn't see Rosalyne follow the group of people out of the room. Turning around and making sure no one saw him do so, he decided to investigate on that matter. Sneaking inside the church, he entered the main hall, then moved to the prayer's room to the right. His eyebrow lifted briefly before a frown formed on his face. She was kneeling in front of the Altar they had use for the prayers earlier. Cedrich couldn't see her but he knew her eyes closed. Her breathing was slow, and she seemed to look much more peaceful then usual. Taking a few steps forward to see more then just her back, Cedrich couldn't help but admire her features. Her lips were moving along with her prayer words, yet, no sound came out of her mouth. Her hair were trimmed side-way on the left side of her head and down her neck. The white color was contrasting beautifully with her dark brown-hued skin. She was beautiful. No other Draenei he ever saw had such a skin color. He loved it. Cursing silently, his frown deepened.

"I thought you were leaving," he finally said once he found his voice again.

Rosalyne's eyebrows turned into a slight frown for half a second, her eyes ever closed. Her lips stopped their movement for a moment before resuming. Cedrich saw it. He had her attention now. Yet, she didn't move. He might have challenged her concentration but she didn't seem to be much affected. Damn Priests, they always thought they had the upper hand on him.

His feet dragged him to stand behind her. She heard his movement, but did nothing. Rosalyne could almost picture the annoyed look on his face. His lips would be in a thin, closed line, eyes glaring at her. His arms were probably crossed on his chest at this point. The movement stopped once he was standing behind her.

"I know you heard me Rosalyne," he growled, and this time, she could hear him perfectly clear.

Yet she ignored him. Again. She almost smiled at the sharp intake of air the Bishop suddenly took. He was furious. Surprising her Cedrich grabbed her left arm with his left hand. Rosalyne's eyes opened wide at the sudden physical contact. He lifted her up and turned her around in one sharp twist of his wrist. Even if she was a Draenei and him, Human, they were about the same height. In silence, they confronted each other, his eyes glaring in anger as she just tried to hide her surprise. His lips lifted up in what looked like a snarling expression and the look kind of surprised Rosalyne.

"I hate it when you ignore me on purpose," he growled menacingly.

His eyes narrowed as she smiled at him. "I was praying." She knew she had the upper hand.

"Praying or not, I'm your superior." Cedrich countered, shacking her arm slightly, his grip just tight enough to keep her still. "Ignoring me is disrespectful."

The Draenei didn't let him impress her. His attitude was nothing, she had dealt with worse in the past. "You're a _jerk,_" she replied on a low mocking tone, moving her head forward so their noses were close to touch. A taunting smile formed on her lips. "I don't care if you were an Archbishop. It doesn't give you any right to order me around as such."

Gritting his teeth together, Cedrich could feel his rage consume him. Inside him was a raging battle of needs and brains. His brain was telling him to let go of her and act as a Bishop. She was right; even if he was her superior, he had no right to act as such with her. But his need... He could feel his head spinning. Her closeness was only making him realise how he had been wanting her recently. All the taunts and the arguments, they had been an excuse to push them into engaging any physical contact. Cedrich knew it, and couldn't deny it anymore.

Rosalyne looked at him right in the eyes. She could see the storm in them. Her insides churned, an undistinguished pressure increased in the bottom of her stomach, if not even lower. Also, her mind was becoming numb, but so was her arm he was holding. If he kept on holding her this way, it would certainly leave a mark.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Let me go." She hissed through clenched teeth, shaking her trapped arm.

Cedrich smirked, tightening his grip on her, giving her a small shake, their nose touching slightly before her face was inches of his again. "No." he taunted, his voice low, sounding almost satisfied with his own answer and her reaction.

Rosalyne's silver eyes turned to slits as she kept their eyes locked. She leaned forward, their nose touching. She was so angry that she felt like she could hurt him right now. "Let... Me..."

Cedrich tugged at her arm, his lips instantly met hers, the Priestess' mouth already very close of his. Enough talk. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. To hell with the brain, the intelligent thoughts weren't appealing anyway. As their lips met, the overwhelming feeling took over everything. One thought crossed his mind. Why hadn't he done this any sooner? He shouldn't have hold himself back from having such savoring such pleasure. He couldn't help but groan as he felt her.

Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it would come out of her chest. Lifting her hand up Rosalyne tentatively reached for his arm, giving it a little squeeze. Both were eager for something more intimate, something that would allow them to feel the other. When his hand let go, she reached for his hair, entangling her fingers in them, as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. It felt so good. It was so perfect.

His hand now free, he shifted his right arm around her, pressing her body against his, fitting her voluptuous breasts perfectly on him. Cedrich couldn't have ask for better. It wasn't enough. He had to feel more. He wanted more of her. Immediately after, his hands moved down her waist, urgently pressing her closer. She moaned, bending in his hands, seeking his touch. The heat pooling inside him only increased as Rosalyne moaned appreciatively against his lips, her fingers digging in the back of his skull Reached for her behind with his hands, his fingers spread on her bum, pushing her against his lower section, as his other hand stayed on her lower back. She was almost aggressive in her kiss, but he didn't mind. In fact, it only made the Bishop want her even more.

Urging him for more, Rosalyne bent her right leg behind his left one, pushing herself against him. He groaned against her lips but never separated them. One hand dropped down to grip at his shoulders, pushing him on her, as if attempting to melt her body with his. They were in a Holy place. The Light had been prayed on this altar. But Rosalyne didn't care. And Cedrich didn't seem to mind either. She had him, now, for her.

Aleeria hummed to herself, walking in the church. She left Trueheart outside by himself on top of the stairs, ready for her leave. She had forgotten to ask Rosalyne to come for dinner tonight, and Maxwell had told her she was still at the church when he had left. Her hooves clicked on the floor as she moved inside the beautiful church, the main hall illuminated by the sunlight coming through the gigantic windows. She couldn't help but grin; the place was good memories to her. Good memories of her and Maxwell... Shaking her head, the Paladin headed to the right side entrance. A curtain was protecting the entrance from viewers. Usually, this one was open whenever a praying session was happening. Frowning, she moved it aside, crossing it slowly.

What she saw in front of her left her speechless. Her eyes widened into an half expression of horror and disbelief. Aleeria opened her mouth to say something, but could only stand there, unable to utter a word. The Priestess and the Bishop were engaged into what seemed to be a quite enjoyable kissing session. Judging by the sounds coming from both of them, groping and position, the altar wouldn't be a sacred place anymore if things kept on. Not like it hadn't seen any other couple in the past... _Still_! A growl escaped her.

Surprised at the sound, the couple separated, Rosalyne almost stumbling upon the altar behind her, barely holding herself back in time, but Cedrich still had his hold on her arm. Sharply he turned around, his eyes narrowing as saw who was disturbing them. If eyes could kill, Aleeria would have been dead right there.

Aware that she had disturbed them, Aleeria took a step back, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Aaaaah... Pretend I've never been here, okay? I'm leaving. Like. Right now!"

Rosalyne, who finally got hold of herself, moved away from the altar and Bishop, her arm slipping out of his hold. She ran after Aleeria. "Alee, wait!"

The priestess couldn't help but curse the Twisting Nether. It was like she didn't any voice to talk. Her legs could barely support her as she ran to the church's main entrance. As she turned the corner, her friend was there, preparing herself to climb on top of Trueheart's back.

"Please, Alee. We need to talk." Begged Rosalyne, her eyes filled with tears. "C-can I go with you?"

The Paladin looked at her friend, one of her hooves in the saddle's support. She nodded, "Sure."

Aleeria jumped on Trueheart's saddle and settled herself before giving out a hand to Rosalyne. The Priestess sighed in relief and accepted it, and sat side-way behind her friend, just like she came in Stormwind on the horse's back this morning.

Cedrich watched her leave, his heart pounding in his ears. Damn that Paladin! She had ruined everything! Again, the noisy Draenei had put her nose again in someone else's matters! Frowning, the Bishop realised he was being a fool. It wasn't Aleeria's fault, and he knew it. However, the way Rosalyne had left him back there broke his heart. He had thought that the feeling had been reciprocate. After all, the kiss had seemed to be pleasant for her as much as it had been for him.

The Bishop cursed his weaknesses. Only problem was, he will have to face her again. How could he do that, without thinking of her taste, how she had felt against him? Frowning to himself, he made up his mind. Cedrich wouldn't let her get out of his grasp. She would be his, he _knew _it. He would conquer the Draenei Priestess. This time, it wasn't for his own need only. His heart was clearly guiding him.


End file.
